1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of using water soluble 21-polybasic esters of 1-dehydro-6.alpha.-methylhydrocortisone and their salts for the prevention of nausea and vomiting caused by chemotherapy. One of the most incapacitating problems in the administration of chemotherapeutics in the treatment of cancer is the nausea and vomiting caused thereby. These conditions are most pronounced in cases where the drug is administered intravenously. The nausea and vomiting is, in general, experienced from one-half to forty-eight hours after administration of the chemotherapeutic. This condition also seems to be more severe with the use of the newer and more effective chemotherapeutics; for example, Adriamycin and Cis-Platinum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
1-Dehydro-6.alpha.-methylhydrocortisone (6.alpha.-methylprednisolone) is a known pharmaceutical for treating inflammation. It has the following formula: ##STR1##
Water soluble 21-polybasic esters of 1-dehydro-6.alpha.-methylhydrocortisone, their salts and methods for preparing them are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,218.
Pittermann et al., Wiener Medizinische Wochenschrift, No. 14/1974, pp. 216-221, discloses that Prednisolone can be used to control nausea and vomiting resulting from the use of Peptichemio in chemotherapy. Also, the instant Applicant is aware that Dexamethasone has been used to prevent nausea and vomiting in chemotherapy. Other antiemetics have been used in efforts to prevent nausea and vomiting resulting from chemotherapy. They include Compazine, Tigan and Thorazine. Many of these antiemetics have the side effect of narcotizing the patient to such a degree that they suffer hangovers that last for up to a week. Insofar as Applicant knows, water soluble 21-dibasic esters of 1-dehydro-6.alpha.-methylhydrocortisone and their salts have never been used as an aid to prevent nausea and vomiting in chemotherapy.